


Dab

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dabbing, Dabs, Death by burrito, Josh dabs, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: Josh has an addiction





	Dab

**Author's Note:**

> This was created by someone with barely any sleep, probably an unhealthy amount of coffee that's drowned in sugar and cream in there system, remembering Josh's snaps of his dabbing on a train, and knowing school is just right around the corner.
> 
> Save me

Tyler was concerned.   
  
  
  
Concerned about Josh.   
  
  
  
Lately he's been dabbing. And I know what you're thinking, what's to worry about a cringe u, overused dance move? At first Tyler didn't think much of it. He laughed a few times when Josh initiated a dab while they were walking around the city or going out to eat. Hell, Tyler joined in on some dabs.   
  
However, eventually it turned annoying.   
  
If they were hanging with Jenna while she's shopping, he'd dab.   
  
If they were talking about some songs for the new album, he'd dab   
  
It's when the drummer somehow dabbed in his _sleep_ that Tyler became fed up.   
  
"Dude, what the frick?! How does someone even dab when they're sleeping?" Josh shrugged, running a hand through his yellow locks.   
  
"I-I don't know man. I'm not doing it on purpose though!" The singer narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Surely Josh didn't think he was stupid, dabbing wasn't a disease. Just a dumb dance move with your arms...it shouldn't even be classified as a dance move!   
  
"Josh, just stop the dabbing. It was funny at first, but now it's irritating."   
  
"I want to, I really do but I-" He dabbed. "can't!" Josh looked ready to cry, maybe he was telling the truth. "My arms and elbow hurt Ty, if I go to the hospital they'll think I'm just playing a prank!" The drummer dabbed again, a whine of pain escaping him. Tyler got right in front of Josh and grabbed both his arms, pinning them to his side.   
  
"Can't dab if your arms can't move- JESUS!" Tyler was almost swatted in the face as Josh's arms forced there way from his sides to dab.   
  
  
  
"Please. Help. Me."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 weeks later, Josh was found dead in his home.   
  
Cause of death...choked on a burrito.


End file.
